Mangoes and Limes
by Kiryn
Summary: "Let's fight crime with mangoes and limes, and join the PGA. Let's win big with every spin but hurry, I can't wait." No one said that it would be easy. Moments in the life of Xion Valentine. Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge. Set in the AEM universe.
1. Prompt 1: Introduction

**A/N: Here I am, kicking off the companion piece to **_**Wrecked on Pop-Tarts and Sex**_**. This is my take on Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge, which will be a series of 100 word drabbles all centered around one character, in this case that character being Xion. As with **_**Wrecked on Pop-Tarts and Sex**_**, this story will be taking place within the AU universe of **_**An Enchanted Moment**_**. All scenes and situations within are tastes of the full story that's to be expanded in AEM. So if this Xion intrigues you, and by the end of this story you wish for more—never fear! The full chaptered story will eventually be accessible for your viewing pleasure. And for any curious readers of **_**Wrecked on Pop-Tarts and Sex**_**—yes, you will be getting more of Xion's side of that story than I was able to convey there. **

**Note that I will also be eventually posting a third AEM drabble series, entitled **_**Beats in Time**_**, which will be a response to Reku14's 100 Theme Challenge. **_**Beats in Time**_** will encompass much more of the AEM universe than either **_**Wrecked on Pop-Tarts and Sex**_** or **_**Mangoes and Limes**_**, because the challenge rules won't limit me to one character. **_**Beats in Time**_** will also not be a direct companion in the way that the other two are, but they all take place within the same AU universe, AEM. So if you like, you can keep on the lookout for that.**

**As for how updates on this story are going to work, I have a few chapters already written, but I'm really busy at the moment, being that it's my last month of the school year. So for now, I'll try to at least update on Sundays, by the end of the week. **

**Forgive me for talking so much, and for the fact that my Author's Notes will probably always be longer than my actual chapters, but I can't help that when they're only drabbles. Please review! And if you have any questions pertaining to the AEM universe, feel free to ask!**

**Warnings: I cannot emphasize enough that this is AU. And perhaps beware of fluff overload.**

**Dedication: To my Aqua, Ghostwriter, because her favorite parts of **_**Wrecked on Pop-Tarts and Sex**_** were whenever Vanitas was mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: I am only going to post this once, so pay attention. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, 20****th**** Century Fox, The Swan Princess, or anything recognizable that belongs to some franchise. The **_**An Enchanted Moment**_** AU universe was co-created by ****Ghost Writer no. 3**** and myself, ****Kiryn****, and the rest of the credit is then thirdly divided to ****owlpostagain****, who is the official beta and who now takes part in the decision-making process and inspiring my writing (I'm the official writer of AEM). Note that both Ghostwriter and owlpostagain will at least have read this over before I post it. The title is taken from the song "It Had To Be You" by Motion City Soundtrack. The challenge is Wishing-Fire's creation.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 1: Introduction

* * *

><p>Vanitas had never been one prone to tears. He just didn't cry, and if there had been a few occasions when there was an overabundance of salt water in his eyes, the recollections were shoved into a conveniently forgotten corner of his mind.<p>

And if there was now a slight itching sensation at the corners of his eyes, it was just tiredness.

The bundle in his arms was quiet, and he could barely grasp that it was a _she_, a tiny, breathing person. His daughter.

"Hello…Xion. I'm your daddy." And the words most certainly did not hitch in his throat.


	2. Prompt 2: Love

**A/N: Can you tell that I like writing about daddy!Vanitas? Yeah, I'm sure it's pretty obvious. Anyway, if you truly want to know the rundown of what my weekend will be like, I suggest you go check out the Author's Notes on the new chapter of **_**Beats in Time**_**. And as always, review, and feel free to ask any questions you may have about the AEM universe!**

**Warnings: None. Except if having Vanitas in fluffy situations scares you. As for me, it makes me want to hug him, but whatever floats your boat. **

**Dedication: To my Ven, Lauren (aka owlpostagain), for being my East Coast twin. Here's to hoping that we can convince your sister to like Xion, at least in AEM.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 2: Love

* * *

><p>He should have seen it coming. Granted, Vanitas hadn't spent all that much time around his nephew, but he had learned from Sora that as children struggled to become more proficient at human speech, they asked questions.<p>

Sora had asked questions like, "Why are bamamas yewwo?" and prompted Ventus to invent stories about banana fairies.

Xion, however, asked questions liked…

"Daddy, what were you and Mommy doing?" Cue internal wince.

"I was kissing her." Was a toddler old enough to know these things?

"Why?" And there was the dreaded 'why'.

"Because I love her."

"Why?" Wince.

"You'll understand someday, baby."


	3. Prompt 3: Hate

**A/N: I am going to enjoy the white chocolate chip pancakes that my older sister made me. You guys can have a new chapter. ;)**

**Warnings: A 3-year-old Xion trying to understand the silly world of adults.**

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter, because Eraqus hating Vanitas amuses us greatly. Oh conflict, how we all adore thee!**

**Special thanks to Raiine Days and owlpostagain for reviewing, and for favoriting this story along with TheBlankOblivion. :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 3: Hate

* * *

><p>At three years old, Xion was old enough to grasp the rules that made up her world. As such, she knew that whenever there was something she didn't understand, Mommy and Daddy would always know the answer.<p>

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does Gwampa Ewaqus hate you?" Daddy flinched, as if she had surprised him. He did that a lot, Xion noted.

"Grandpa Eraqus doesn't hate me, Xi."

"Yes he does," Xion insisted.

"Does not."

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"MOMMY!"

"What, Xion?" said Mommy, entering the kitchen.

"Why does Ewaqus hate Daddy?"

"Uh…well…" stuttered Mommy.

Maybe they didn't know everything after all.


	4. Prompt 4: Vacation

**A/N: I have had only limited contact with young children in my life, and I myself was a very, very odd child, so forgive me if anything seems unrealistic with any young children in my writing, this particular case concerning Xion. I don't know how verbose a five-year-old can be, so if Xion sounds a little too smart for her age…just assume that's she's like a prodigy or something. XD**

**Warnings: Hyper-active Sora ahoy, and the non-appearance of Roxas and Naminé, whom you should just assume are also present in the household at this time. **

**Dedication: To Lauren, because this Sora makes her giggle. :) **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 4: Vacation

* * *

><p>Five-year-old Xion was quite bemused at the sudden influx of children present in the house. She was an only child, and tended to be shy around other kids, and so Xion was nervous, almost scared of these somewhat strangers. Sora was older than her at eight, and intimidating in all his hyper-activeness.<p>

And so it was that Xion came to be rather attached to Aqua's leg.

"Mommy, why are they here?"

"Because Aunt Kairi and Uncle Ven need a vacation sometimes, sweetie."

Xion observed Sora run past the kitchen, constructed battle helmet on his head.

"I think I see why."


	5. Prompt 5: Growing Up

**A/N: So it's probably clear by now that I fell off the face of the earth. Strep throat, sick pets, various flare ups, planning a wedding in a month, and subsequent lack of motivation due to stress and exhaustion does that to you. I seriously think I only got 5 hours of sleep in the week leading up to the wedding, as it happened last Saturday. But I'm back, and hopefully with more regular updates. And, you know, maybe I'll finally get around to posting the main story. But for now you get this. **

**Warnings: Xion being cute possibly more than she has a right to be. **

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter and Lauren, forever my faithful partners in crime, and I can't ever tell you how grateful I am for your patience and support. This is also dedicated to Realms of Destiny, who reminded my stupefied mind a few days ago that I did in fact have a few stories waiting to be updated. **

**Oh, and happy AkuRoku day everyone! I'm going to be putting something special for that up later, heaven help me. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 5: Growing Up

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure<em> you don't need the nightlight?"

Xion gave her mother the best indignant look that all of her combined seven years could afford her. "Mom! I'm a big girl! I'm not scared of the dark!"

"Alright…goodnight, honey."

Later, Vanitas felt the sheets being pulled back, and he groaned as cold little feet burrowed against the back of his calf. He glared blearily at Xion, before he sighed and went back to sleep.

When Aqua asked in the morning, Xion said, with wide-eyed innocence, "Daddy got scared of the dark, Mommy. I didn't want him to be scared."

"Uh-huh."


	6. Prompt 6: Trouble's Brewing

**A/N: I'm going to be using the public school system that I'm the most familiar with: the Central California system in the United States. Kindergarten-6****th**** Grade = Elementary/Primary school. 7****th****-8****th**** Grade = Middle/Jr High school. 9****th****-12****th**** Grade = High School. Just so you are all aware. And yes, the system does vary even within the single state of CA, so I'm not going to assume that all of my readers are familiar with what I grew up with. **

**Warnings: Name calling, and an infamous beginning. Better get used to seeing a certain couple of characters. ;)**

**Dedication: To Lauren. See, you won't have to wait that long for some kind of AkuRoku interaction!**

**Also, here's at least something for AkuRoku day. I hope to have something else up later, as well. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 6: Trouble's Brewing

* * *

><p>"Yo, Xion! Who're the midgets?"<p>

Xion frowned at her fellow third-grader. "They're my cousins, Axel. This is—"

"Roxas," cut in one of the blond first-graders in question, a soon-to-be-familiar scowl on his face.

"Naminé," his twin put in quietly.

"Why do you know this freak, Xion?" Roxas continued, glaring at the redhead. Xion didn't think he liked the 'midget' comment.

"We're in the same class, Roxas—"

"The name's Axel, kid. Got it memorized?"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Hey!"

Xion groaned. Why did she have a feeling she would have to start getting used to this?


	7. Prompt 7: First Encounter with an Animal

**A/N: Ever wonder what Vanitas does for a living in the AEM universe? He creates genetically engineered animals, the Unversed, and then sells them as pets (the Unversed are like dogs in this universe, in the sense that they aren't violent and don't attack people unless if you bait them). **

**And yes. I'm back again. Let's see how long I'll stick around this time, huh? Lol. I've got a bunch of these backlogged and approved by Ghostwriter and Lauren though, so unless if ffnet does that thing where it doesn't allow me to upload stuff again, I should have a steady stream being posted for a while. :)**

**Thank you all so much for any and all continued support. I could never tell you what it all means to me. **

**And to round off this A/N with some scheduling notes...I'm going through a certain phase of my life at the moment (see my profile for more details), and so I'm suffering a little bit of writer's block, but I hope to get that sorted out soon. Along with this story, _Watercolor in the Rain_ is my main writing priority. _Don't Get Caught in Foreign Towers _is still being plotted, but I'm confident that I'm going to reach the home stretch of that soon, and I've got a potential new project in the works, for a challenge by HawkRider. But that's still a maybe. :)**

**Warnings: *peers down* Fluff attack, maybe. Adorkableness abounds. ;)**

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter, my cohort in thinking up even these strange little details. And Lauren...yes, it can be named a certain name that would make you laugh forever if you want it to be. ;)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 7: First Encounter with an Animal

* * *

><p>"Okay, Xi, you can pick out whichever one you want. But only <em>one<em>."

"And I can keep it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Daddy!"

Vanitas watched her, amused as Xion pranced down the row of kennels, peering through the wire mesh.

"I want this one!"

Vanitas moved behind her and peered at the Flood she had picked out.

"What are you going to name it?"

"Hopper!"

"…I don't think that name works, Xi."

"Simba!"

"You've been watching _The __Lion __King_ too much."

"Bunny!"

"Now you're just being silly on purpose."

"Ven!"

"Hey! How come you're naming it after him, and not me?"


	8. Prompt 8: First Love

**A/N: These drabbles don't always go in chronological order. This takes place about 2 years before "Trouble's Brewing"; Xion is 6, and Roxas is about 4 here. **

**And look who's on time for once! Heh. And thanks for all of the support. And reviews. Those too. :)**

**Warnings: The beginnings of a beautiful friendship. How else could these two have first bonded? :) **

**Dedication: To Lauren. Because Terra and Aqua are just incomplete without their Ven. ;)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 8: First Love

* * *

><p>Two pairs of blue eyes were sizing each other up.<p>

Uncle Ven and Aunt Kairi had made the decision to move away from Destiny Islands, and while they got their new house in order, their family was all staying with Xion and her parents.

Xion had seen her cousins on a few occasions, but she was slightly daunted at the thought of spending an extended period of time with them, not to mention going to the same school as Sora.

Thus her stare-off with Roxas.

"Um…do you like sea salt ice cream?"

Roxas blinked, then grinned. "Yeah."

Xion smiled back.


	9. Prompt 9: First Crush

**A/N: Sooo, since there's a sleepover Christmas party that I'm probably going to on Saturday, I figured I would post this one early. Next one shall be posted on Sunday. :)**

**And I've been wondering...do you all think I should add a bit up here, and list the characters that will be appearing in the drabble? Kind of like how I've been doing in _Beats in Time_? Just a thought. **

**Warnings: Despair over boys being boys, and in particular, Axel being Axel. **

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter, for all of the sympathy here. :) Also to Bond Of Flame08, because the last I knew, this was her OTP. It's not going to happen, but I figured a little of bit of tease wouldn't hurt, right? ;) So, thanks to both of you for being such great friends. =D**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 9: First Crush

* * *

><p>If there was something that Xion would reveal only if greatly pressed (i.e. in a very competitive round of truth or dare), it was that she had had a crush on Axel.<p>

The first time she had met him, it was in their second grade class, and he had been assigned to the seat in front of her. For seven-year-old Xion, his hair had been the most awe-inspiring thing she had seen in her life. Sure, her mommy's hair was a pretty blue color, but _red_?

And then Axel opened his mouth, and Xion decided that all boys were stupid.


	10. Prompt 10: First Tragedy

**A/N: So, it seems that misfortune still seems to plague me. My own laptop got infected by a virus yesterday. Thankfully, I managed to back everything up on a flash drive, and a friend of mine is coming over sometime on Sunday to look at it. He says that he'll have to reconstruct my entire computer-boo. But, it's fixable, so that's good. Anyway, luckily I took Bond's advice (thanks Bond, by the way!) and uploaded several chapters of this to ffnet already, so that's good. I'm borrowing my mom's laptop at the moment, and I hope I'll have mine back by Tuesday, which is when I intend to upload the next chapter. So, I bid you adieu for the moment-I won't be terribly active on the site with my laptop out of comission.**

**In other news, related more to the AEM universe, I figure that, in order to save some confusion, I can shed a little more light on the family structure of the Valentine family, yeah? Some readers know more than others, but just so I don't lose you guys utterly...**

**Eraqus and Kida McArthur are Aqua's parents. Aqua is an only child. Eraqus's brother is Auron, who along with Megara are Terra's parents. Auron and Megara died when Terra was young, after which he was raised alongside Aqua by Eraqus and Kida. They may be cousins by blood, but Terra and Aqua function more like siblings, hence Xion calling him "Uncle Terra". **

**Vincent and Aurora Valentine are the parents of Ventus and Vanitas. Vanitas is obviously married to Aqua, and their only child is their daughter, Xion. As for Ven, his situation is explained more in _Wrecked on Pop-Tarts and Sex_, but in case you haven't read that story...he was first married to Belle, and their child is Sora. Ven and Belle mutually divorced, after which Ven married Kairi, and together they had the twins Namine and Roxas. Belle went on to marry Adam (aka the Beast), but they don't have any children. Okay? There, now I won't have to explain that a million times to different reviewers. Not that I don't like talking about AEM, but it does get tiresome, repeating the same thing over and over again. So there you go. More of AEM will be revealed as we go on, of course. :)**

**Warnings: A sheer lack of tact. Sadness. **

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter and Lauren, always. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 10: First Tragedy

* * *

><p>In later years, she could have kicked herself for asking it. But Xion had been mildly oblivious when she was eight years old, and so she really had thought nothing of asking such a question.<p>

She had asked, "Uncle Terra, where are your Mommy and Daddy?" She had understood enough to know that Grandpa Eraqus and Grandma Kida weren't his parents.

"They're…not here."

"Where are they?"

"…In Heaven."

"How'd they get there?"

"…They died."

"What's that?" She had noticed Daddy wearing that funny expression that he made sometimes.

"It's when…someone has to go away. And you can't see them anymore."


	11. Prompt 11: Parents

**A/N: So, my computer is now virus-free, and in functioning order once again (my friend that fixed it is amazing, even though I know for a fact he's never going to read this). Soooo, just like I promised, here is another chapter. I'm posting this before I go hang out all day with my friends. And by tomorrow, I'm going to finally bring myself to work through my backlog of PMs, review replies, and forum posts, and the like. :) Next chapter should be posted on Thursday.**

**Warnings: Vanitas freaking out. More cuteness will be abounding. Gender roles, and then the subversion of said gender roles. ;)**

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter; your support means the world to me. Thank you so much. And you'll be first on the list when I start to catch up on my backlog! :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 11: Parents

* * *

><p>The first time it fell to Vanitas to discipline Xion, he nearly had a mental breakdown.<p>

When Aqua was pregnant, he had figured that he would end up being the strict parent. Because he was the dad. Weren't the moms supposed to be the ones that got all weepy and emotional?

Well, not Aqua, apparently.

So wouldn't it just figure that it had turned out the other way, with him burying his face into Aqua's shoulder and most definitely _not_ freaking out as his little girl screamed and was seemingly throwing an epic tantrum after being sent to her room.


	12. Prompt 12: Afraid of the Dark

**A/N: This prompt is a continuation from prompt 5, "Growing Up"; this is some Aqua and Xion, mother/daughter bonding. I figured it was about time Vanitas stopped hogging most of the spotlight. ;) You'll be seeing other AEM characters showing up too. :)**

**Warnings: If cuteness/adorableness/whatever surprises you in this fic, then color me surprised. **

**Dedications: To Lauren, an apparent up-and-coming delinquent. What's with these stints, anyway? ;)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 12: Afraid of the Dark

* * *

><p>Xion stared at the wall of her room. A few sniffles had worked their way out of her throat, but she was determined not to cry. Because she was a big girl. She really was!<p>

Mommy sighed, shifting closer to Xion on the bed, and wrapped her up into a warm hug.

"Honey, it's okay to still want your nightlight."

"But I'm a big girl now."

"Yes, you are," Mommy agreed, stroking Xion's hair. "But big girls can be scared of things too."

"Really?"

"Yep. And the dark's pretty scary."

"But Daddy will keep us safe, right?"

Mommy smiled. "Always."


	13. Prompt 13: Holding Hands

**A/N: An early Merry Christmas to all of you! Or, in general, happy holidays everyone! The next chapter is going to be posted on Monday, the day after Christmas. :) Thanks so much for all of your reviews and support-you all truly warm my heart. =D**

**Now, there's a bit to discuss about this chapter, which I'll save for the end for once. Hopefully, it'll stave off confusion in the reviews, especially if you're actually trying to follow the timeline at all (who knows). ;)**

**Warnings: Hints at imminent Roxas-induced violence. Kids being kids, really.**

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter, because our Roxas amuses her so. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 13: Holding Hands

* * *

><p>Xion glared at the redhead outside of the opened living room window.<p>

"I told you that I can't come," she hissed. "I'm babysitting the twins."

"Well, then bring the little babies along with you," Axel said, rolling his eyes. "But come _on_, Xi, you can't miss this."

"Axel, they're five!"

"And you can hold their hands as they walk across the street and kiss their boo-boos and everything. Can we go now?"

"Mom and Aunt Kairi will kill me!"

"Who says they'll find out?"

"They're moms! Moms always find out!"

"Um…Xion?"

"Yes, Naminé?"

"You should duck. Roxas has a baseball."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter NotesMore AEM Tidbits:**

**1) Some may have already picked up on this, but since I don't think I make it explicitly clear until the next prompt, I'll tell you that Xion and Axel are 2 years older than the twins. In this case, they're 7 to Roxas and Namine's 5. **

**2) Please therefore note that when Xion says, "I'm babysitting the twins", what she really means is that she's watching the twins in the living room while Aqua and Kairi cook in the kitchen. ;)**

**3) As to why Axel, for some reason, believes that they won't get caught by said adults in the other room...I've noticed that in looking back on my childhood years...most of the things that I thought were 'logical' back then were actually incredibly stupid in hindsight. So let that be the reason. **

**4) As to Roxas's behavior, re: Axel...and I suppose for just a bit of information on Axel's relationship with the Valentine family as a whole. At this point, Axel and Roxas are not really friends, and they won't be for quite a while in AEM proper. At this point, Axel is really only Xion's friend, but because Xion is so close with her cousins (Roxas and Namine in particular, but Sora also), Axel ends up having to spend a lot of time with them. This prompt takes place before "Trouble's Brewing", as that takes place a few months to a year later (I don't know the finest details of the timeline). So, while in "Trouble's Brewing", Axel, Roxas, and Namine had seen each other before, that had been the first time they'd been properly introduced. In this prompt, all Roxas sees is some redheaded freak bothering his dearest cousin, and so, AEM!Roxas being AEM!Roxas, he goes to fetch a baseball to throw at said freak in the window. ;) **

**Later, while in school, you'll see both twins, Roxas in particular, hanging out with Xion and Axel, but Xion is the main bridge between them for quite a while, until certain events begin to transpire in the actual story that cements Roxas and Axel's friendship, independent of Xion. **

**Now, I think I've said enough this time around, but hopefully your insight into the AEM universe has been expanded a little bit. :) See you next time, in which we finally get to the (potentially) long-awaited arrival, especially for readers of _Wrecked on Pop-Tarts and Sex_, of a certain someone who goes by the name of Riku. Dun dun dun. ;)**


	14. Prompt 14: Popcorn

**A/N: So, Christmas cheer decided to visit me in the form of: congestion! Yep, I'm sick again, and my nose is all stuffed up and running, and...yeah. Ick. On the plus side, I've discovered that I really like eggnogg, though my dad drank most of it with brandy...and I got to see my brother and all, so yay! Anyway, here I am, it's Monday, and you get a new chapter. Woo!**

**And while it's still on my mind, I'd just like to say that if there's a prompt that you would wish to see expanded into a oneshot in the future, let me know! Ghostwriter has already requested one of the later prompts (#30, I believe), so I figured I could open the floor for you guys, my faithful reviewers, as well! :)**

**In other news, Riku's in the house! And _Mangoes and Limes_ is now 50% complete! :D**

**Warnings: The foundations of this story's second genre begin to be laid here. ;)**

**Dedication: To Lauren. I hope you didn't end up spending Christmas in jail! :p**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 14: Popcorn

* * *

><p>Xion wondered sometimes if Riku ever felt kind of lame, having a slumber party with his friend's baby brother, sister, and younger cousin. Roxas and Naminé were only eight, and Xion ten, to Sora's thirteen and Riku's superior age of fourteen. Xion somehow doubted that this is what Riku had in mind when his best friend had told him that they were having a sleepover to memorialize his final days before entering high school.<p>

But then Riku started a food fight with the burnt bag of popcorn, eyes sparkling, and she decided that he didn't mind being lame after all.


	15. Prompt 15: Cookies

**A/N: If I don't reply back to your reviews, please don't take it the wrong way. It's just that I'm really busy at the moment, and I'm having to prioritize. Please know that I love and appreciate all of the love and feedback you have given me. :) In other news, I'm still really sick, and I'm posting this chapter early simply because I don't want to wait for later. See, I plan on being _asleep_ later. So there. :)**

**Warnings: Vanitas is going to drop an f-bomb. Under the circumstances, I don't think you'll be able to blame him. ;)**

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter and Lauren, forever and always. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 15: Cookies

* * *

><p>Vanitas really didn't make a habit of yelling at his daughter.<p>

However, he made an exception when he walked through the front door to find his kitchen on fire.

After several panicky minutes that resulted in the entire room being coated in white foam, he turned his attention to the four guilty faces staring up at him: Xion, the twins, and Axel.

"_What_," he had growled at them, "in the name of ever-living _fuck_ were you lot doing?"

"We were trying to make cookies, Daddy."

Uh-huh. Well, those big eyes of hers weren't getting her out of trouble _this_time.


	16. Prompt 16: Memories

**A/N: I'm just about over being sick, and so I'm going to be getting back into writing and finishing this story up (not that you'll see any of that for a good long while, if I keep up this posting every other day business). 43 more prompts to write! I'm getting there! And now I want to go eat and such, so I bid you adieu. This'll be the last update of 2011! Next update will be coming to you 1/1/12! :)**

**Warnings: Vanitas being weird. A reference to Disney's _Sleeping Beauty_. The appearance of Aurora Valentine, in this fic. ;)**

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter, who loves this Aurora so much. :) **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 16: Memories

* * *

><p>Xion was sprawled on the grass of her grandparents' lawn, watching Aurora tend to her flowerbeds.<p>

"Grandma Rose?"

"Yes, dear?" said Aurora, humming a little to herself as she pruned.

"What was Daddy like, when he was my age?"

Aurora chuckled, sweeping her glorious hair that Xion kind of envied, off to one side. "Well, darling, do you like to climb out of your bedroom to sleep on the roof?"

"Daddy would sleep on the roof?"

"It was a phase."

"Uh…well, no."

Aurora leaned over, and kissed Xion on the forehead. "You have all the best of him, I think."


	17. Prompt 17: Tower

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! So begins 2012! Hopefully, everything will go better than 2011, at any rate. And what better way to kick off the new year than with some AkuRokuShi fluff and bonding? ;)**

**Thank you all for your reviews, and continued love, support, and patience. :) I'm hopeful that I'll finish most of the writing for this story before I go back to school. **

**Warnings: This is one of the mostly dialogue chapters. And I'm going to trust in the reader's skills of deductive reasoning to figure out who is speaking when. I don't think it's terribly difficult. **

**Dedications: To Lauren, because she loves these particular characters so. To both her and Ghostwriter, for being the best soul twins that I could ever ask for. And to all the rest of my friends (I hope you know who you are), because you are all amazing people, and I am lucky to know you guys. *hearts* :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 17: Tower

* * *

><p>"Has anyone ever been up there?"<p>

"Up where, Roxas?"

"Up on top of the clock tower, the one above the station. _Can_ you even go up there, Xi?"

"Uh, well…"

"Tell you what, Roxy, one of these days, I'll take you up there, how does that sound?"

"_Don__'__t_ call me that. And you do not know how to get up there."

"Sure I do, Roxy! I know everything."

"It's _Roxas_, and there's a lie if I've ever heard one."

"I bet you let your mom and Naminé call you Roxy."

_Thunk_.

"_Ow_, Xion, that hurt!"

"Axel, stop harassing my cousin."


	18. Prompt 18: Stripes

**A/N: This is one of my favorite prompts that I've written so far. I love my AEM!Sora. Almost as much as I love my AEM!Vanitas. ;)**

**Warnings: When I hit this prompt, I had no idea what to do. I stepped back and let Sora take control. _This_ kind of thing is always what ends up resulting. You would be right in saying that my AEM!Sora is a strange creature. **

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter, because I'm sure that this Sora comes from the part of the brain that she and I share. To Lauren, because this Sora always amuses her to no end. And to the frequent posters on the League of Xion Lovers forum: Ip, Bond, R-girl, and Fruity; the Power Rangers are for you. :D**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 18: Stripes

* * *

><p>"Hey, Xion, do you know what would be a really, really awesome idea?"<p>

"I'm almost afraid to ask, Sora."

"For Halloween this year, we should have matching costumes!"

"…Matching costumes."

"Yeah! Wouldn't that be so fun?"

"Why do you want to have a matching costume with me, Sora?"

"Oh, it wouldn't just be you, Xi. We could have Riku and the twins do it too…in fact, the more people we have, the cooler it would be!"

"And what exactly would our matching costumes be of? Like, what, Power Rangers?"

"No, that's just silly. We'd be a herd of zebra!"

"…Zebra."


	19. Prompt 19: Stars

**A/N: This was another prompt that I had some trouble with, because I wanted to get Eraqus in here at some point. So, I did some thinking, and realized that the thing I remembered most about the Land of Departure in BBS was the stars. Seriously, if you like star-gazing at all, the Land of Departure is the place to do so. Even animated, it's freaking gorgeous. Combined with the fact that I had just seen The Lion King in 3D when I wrote it, this prompt was born. :)**

**Warnings: Kinda goes off of prompt 10 ("First Tragedy"), and is a bit of twist on KH canon, on how the stars are the hearts of all the different worlds. You all should know that bit, though. **

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter, because she loves Eraqus and Xion bonding. :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 19: Stars

* * *

><p>As a little girl, Xion had learned that Twilight Town had the best sunsets in the world, but where Grandpa Eraqus and Grandma Kida lived had the best view of the stars.<p>

Whenever she would visit them, she wouldn't want to go to sleep at night, because she had been in complete awe. Billions of stars, on a backdrop of a crystal clear sky.

Eraqus had smiled at Xion's endless questions about them.

"In Atlantis, they said those are the hearts of all those who have passed on."

"Are Uncle Terra's parents up there, then?"

"I'd like to think so."


	20. Prompt 20: Universe

**A/N: BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, THERE IS A LITTLE PREPARATION REQUIRED!**

**So, here's what you need to do: Google image search 'Onion Knight Dissidia Final Fantasy'. Look at a picture of said Onion Knight. Observe his costume. Keep the image in your mind.**

**...Got it? Okay, now you may proceed with reading the chapter. **

**Explanation: This is the AEM universe's version of Cub/Boy/Girl Scouts. :)**

**Scheduling Notes: You may have noticed that I've been absent for a couple days. This is because that my laptop was fritzing on me again...but I've got the problem temporarily solved. Also, yesterday I drove 5 hrs to get back to my college city, and today is my first day of classes. Not to mention, that I desperately need to get in contact with Ghostwriter and Lauren to have more chapters pre-approved. SO, since this is my first week back, and I have TONS of stuff I need to do, this is going to be your last update until at least next Tuesday, after the MLK holiday in the U.S. I'm still going to be writing and stuff, but yeah. Sorry, but it is necessary. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Warnings: Pouting. Cuteness continues to run rampant, though I'm sure you are all well aware of this by now.**

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter, for being envious. ;) And I still need to see fanart of this! :p**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 20: Universe

* * *

><p>"Xion, would you please stop giggling at me?"<p>

Said girl had both hands pressed firmly over the lower half of her face, but they couldn't completely muffle her giggles, or hide her gigantic smirk.

Roxas pouted at her, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Roxas, I'm _sorry_, but I just can't help it!"

"You're no help at all," he muttered, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "And why aren't you laughing at Naminé? _She__'__s_wearing the same thing!"

"It's your face, Roxas," his twin told him serenely.

"And you're just the cutest little Onion Knight in the universe, Rox!"

"_Xion_!"


	21. Prompt 21: Princess

**A/N: Well, I just kind of said, "fuck it" to myself, and deciding to start posting these drabbles again, especially as they're all written, and most of them have been betaed by this point. And this prompt...ah, it's almost fortuitous to start again with this one. Because this is truly one of my most favorite of all the MaL drabbles I've written. And I'll explain why at the end. **

**Warnings: Um...subversion of gender roles?**

**Dedication: To R-girl, who reminded me that oh yeah, I have this story hanging around that I haven't updated in forever. XD Also, Ghostwriter and Lauren, you both have my eternal love. :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 21: Princess

* * *

><p>Xion knew that you weren't supposed to have a favorite uncle, because that wasn't fair, and she liked her Uncle Terra a whole bunch. But she couldn't help but prefer Uncle Ven.<p>

Uncle Ven didn't hate her dad like Uncle Terra, and he was silly and funny, and he always gave them quarters to ride on the chocobo carousel in front of the grocery store. He was good at playing tea party, and one year for Halloween he dressed up with Xion and Naminé as princesses.

Uncle Terra was the cool uncle, but she loved her Uncle Ven the best.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: ...Yeah. With Ven...I have this...thing with him that I like to do when I play his storyline in BBS. See, I absolutely _love_ giving him the Pixie Petal keyblade to use for a significant amount of time, so that I can prance and run around with him, saying to myself that he's a "pretty pretty princess" (this stems from mine and Ghostwriter's belief that he actually functions as the Kairi in the BBS trio). So...when the prompt was "princess", well...I _had _to make this be about Ven, somehow. Because he's my pretty pretty princess. XP (Also, please note that I have a specific lilt and way in saying that phrase, as well. XD) (Also, fuck anyone who says that Pixie Petal isn't a good keyblade. It boosts your critical hits like crazy; things that are girly and stubby aren't necessarily bad things, people! :P)**


	22. Prompt 22: Do Not Disturb

**A/N: I also really enjoyed writing this prompt. After daddy!Vanitas, irritated!Vanitas is one of my favorite flavors of Vanitas. ;) And thank you all for your kind reviews! Glad to see that this story is still getting support from you wonderful people. :)**

**Warnings: I don't know, but I guess there's a reference to stalking, which may be triggery for someone. But it's just barely mentioned, no detail or anything.**

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter and Lauren, without whom none of this would have been possible. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 22: Do Not Disturb

* * *

><p>There were many things in the world that irritated Vanitas. His in-laws, his brother, his sister-in-law's stalker, his ex-sister-in-law's semi-stalker, the Xehanort clusterfuck, his so-called best friend's inability to keep himself from flirting with everything, up to and including Aqua, expired coupons, Aqua's newest obsession with quiche (what was that stuff even made out of, anyway?), etc.<p>

Being disturbed while he was working was yet another thing one could tack onto his list of irritants.

And yet, when Xion first started walking, and insisted on climbing up onto his lap, he found himself just smiling as he continued to sketch.


	23. Prompt 23: Rejection

**A/N: Hey all, here's another chapter for you! And thanks for all the lovely reviews of the previous chapters! :)**

**Warnings: Um. Larxene, I guess. Bit of swearing, but then, what else is new with me?**

**Dedications: Ghostwriter and Lauren, always. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 23: Rejection

* * *

><p>Xion glared at the vending machine in front of her. Why did the stupid thing have to get stuck just <em>before <em>it dropped her bag of Chex Mix into the slot?

"Hey, could you maybe hurry the hell up?"

Xion transferred her glare to the impatient blonde behind her. "It's not working, now."

The blonde girl gave a dismissive glance at the machine, and gesturing Xion out of the way, _kicked _it hard enough to make it wobble. The Chex Mix obligingly dropped.

"You're welcome." She gave Xion a cheery smile to contrast the glint in her eyes. "Name's Larxene."


	24. Prompt 24: Fear

**A/N: ...Wow, you know what? I really don't have much to say, for once. Except that I do love Xion&Namine bonding. **

**Warnings: Vague canon allusions, I suppose. **

**Dedications: The usual culprits, Ghostwriter and Lauren. :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 24: Fear

* * *

><p>At the soft knock on the open door, Xion glanced up from her book. Naminé was hovering over the threshold.<p>

"…Can I talk to you?" Naminé asked, when she saw that she had her cousin's attention.

"Sure." Xion waited for her to get comfortable on the bed. "What's up?"

The seven-year-old clasped her hands together. "Do you ever think that Sora might not want to come back?"

Xion blinked.

"From visiting his mom, I mean." Naminé bit her lip. "What if I never get to see him again?"

"Hey. Sora loves you and Roxas. He'll always want to come back."


	25. Prompt 25: Puzzle

**A/N: Went a bit over the limit on this one...but oh well. I culled it down as much as I was able. :)**

**Warnings: Uh...I can't quite recall at the moment if or when I've made this clear, but since it's showing up here...Kadaj uses Riku being friends with Sora as an excuse to stalk Kairi (wait...I had Vanitas list this as being one of the things that irritated him back in "Do Not Disturb", but I don't think I clarified then...well, here you go now!). I think that's fairly trigger-y, so watch out, but I don't think it's that explicit in this chapter...but still, just so y'all are aware. Kadaj isn't all that nice of a person in the AEM-verse. Sorry, but not _everything_ is fluff. ;)**

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter, who took my mentioning that I'd love to tie Kadaj into AEM, and ran with it. ^^**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 25: Puzzle

* * *

><p>Peeking around the corner and watching Kairi deal with Kadaj as he dropped Riku off was an activity that all of the Valentine siblings participated in. Xion, the Valentine cousin, ended up getting roped along on the days she visited her aunt and uncle's house.<p>

It even seemed to follow nearly the same routine, every time.

"Goodbye, Kadaj," Aunt Kairi would say, as she firmly closed the door in his face. Sora would bound out of the not-hiding place and hustle Riku off, and Roxas would glare at Riku before Naminé would drag him away to go color or something.

And then Aunt Kairi would turn around, undimmed smile in place as she looked at Xion.

"Wanna help me make lunch?" she would ask.

Sometimes Xion just didn't _get _her Aunt Kairi.


	26. Prompt 26: Hunger

**A/N: Gah, I've been so busy lately...costume crewing a show is utterly exhausting and time-consuming, for the record. Also, now I've got _Zombie Prom_ songs stuck in my head. *headdesk* Anyway, what to say about this...um...I think this is Marluxia's first appearance in this fic? Yeah. XD**

**Warnings: Nothing, really. It displays teenage apathy towards school and teachers?**

**Dedications: To Lauren and Ghostwriter.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 26: Hunger

* * *

><p>Xion threw herself into her seat just as the tardy bell rang. Her new first-period teacher observed this with a disapproving glare before continuing to write on the blackboard. But Xion was at the point where she didn't care about the kind of impression she had just formed.<p>

She was so _hungry_. This morning had been a disaster—dead alarm clocks, misplaced car keys, what-have-you. Which equaled to no breakfast for Xion.

An apple was placed onto her desk.

Xion looked around. The…_pink_-haired?...boy on her left smirked and winked at her.

Xion grinned and gave him a thumbs-up in gratitude.


	27. Prompt 27: Fast Food

**A/N: ...Yeah, this one stemmed from my belief that Vanitas is just a prickly person to deal with, and the fact that I didn't have any good ideas for the theme of "fast food". *shrugs***

**Warnings: Americanisms ahoy! ...Sorry about that, but my brain is limited, and I don't know any other way to express the concept of "dollar menus", especially when I have to be concise. I'd be fascinated to hear suggestions in any reviews, though! :) But yeah, please forgive my ignorance. **

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter and Lauren, of course. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 27: Fast Food

* * *

><p>Xion distinctly remembered her Aunt Belle telling her, at some point in her life, that she should never suggest to her father to order from a fast food restaurant. How or when this had come up into a conversation, she could no longer recall, but she assumed it had been years ago.<p>

Now, sitting in a drive-through in Hollow Bastion, with her father waging verbal war with the manager, she was regretting reneging on this advice.

Seriously. Only her dad would ever be able to find a bone to pick over the prices of food off of the _dollar menu_.


	28. Prompt 28: Horror

**A/N: I love my Vanitas, and my AquVan, and my family AquVanXi, and just this entire dynamic SO MUCH. :D **

**Warnings: Cuteness. Parental overreaction and permission slips. **

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter, because I can never thank her enough for infecting me with this universe. *ETERNAL LOVE AND HUGS, AND A SHOWER OF NAMINE FOR HER* ;)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 28: Horror

* * *

><p>"Xion."<p>

"Yes, Daddy?"

"What is this."

"It's a permission slip."

"Uh-huh. Xi, do you think you can go…do something in some location that isn't this kitchen? Daddy and Mommy need to have a talk."

"…Okay, I guess."

"And no eavesdropping." Xion gave an annoyed huff at that, before exiting the room.

"Aqua."

"Yes, Vanitas?"

"_What the fuck is this thing_?"

"Vanitas, calm down. It's just the school asking our permission to teach Xion sex education in class. That's all."

"_And this doesn't disturb you?!_"

"Well, do _you_ want to do it instead?"

"But she's not supposed to grow up yet!"


	29. Prompt 29: Jigsaw

**A/N: Woo, other characters for a change! ;) And remember, Kida is Aqua's mother. And she's from Atlantis. **

**Warnings: None. **

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter, who loves getting some interaction from the grandparents. :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 29: Jigsaw

* * *

><p>Xion was five when she decided that Grandma Kida was the coolest person.<p>

The predicament that had generated this declaration had been a simple one: Xion had been _so bored_, she wanted to put together a puzzle, but her grandparents didn't even have _one_—

Kida had interjected then with a smile that they would just have to make their own, then.

And they did. Grandma Kida pulled out a giant piece of cardboard and they colored it with markers, and then she pulled a knife out of a drawer to cut it into pieces.

Grandma Kida was the best ever.


	30. Prompt 30: Photograph

**A/N: I realize that it's kind of in poor taste to be posting this now, today of all days-at least, it is if you're gullible like me and have to keep reminding yourself that today is April Fools' Day, and you should take nothing seriously (and still get your heart broken anyway-like, why would you taunt me with the idea that there could be a Supernatural spinoff? Except that announcement was made today, and therefore I can't trust it :/). But anyway, the joke here is that THERE IS NO JOKE, and I'm posting this real chapter anyway, regardless of the date, SO THERE! :P**

**Warnings: Canon allusions, and possibly disturbing coping mechanisms (that I may or may not feel should be present in the games, and may or may not be present in my own headcanon).**

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter, because this intrigues her. :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 30: Photograph

* * *

><p>Xion couldn't help but think that her cousin Sora's 'interest' in photography was not really an interest at all.<p>

It was an obsession.

Sora's bedroom was _plastered_ in photos, covering every inch of wall space, and Xion no longer remembered what color the walls were. Pictures of Destiny Islands, Hollow Bastion, Twilight Town, everyone and everything that Sora had ever known. And the ones on the walls were only copies—he kept the originals in lovingly maintained albums.

When she had asked, Sora had looked at her, blue eyes shining with rare solemnity.

"I don't want to ever forget them."


	31. Prompt 31: Forgotten

**A/N: So, another unforgivably long time has passed since I last updated this fic. *winces* Suffice to say, a lot of life has happened, more downs than ups, and I've gone through a couple of laptops since then. A good chunk of this fic was lost in between said laptops, though thank god I was able to salvage most of what was missing from my email, from when I sent them off to be betaed. But the last five prompts are still missing, so I'll have to rewrite those. Anyway, so I had some trials and tribulations, but now I'm back to updating this. I'm crossing my fingers that I'll actually be able to get all the way to the finish this time. **

**So, thanks to all of you, if you're still reading this and sticking with me. Y'all are worth the world. :)**

**So, AEM!Xion is back, and with some new characters to boot! :D**

**Warnings: nothing this time. XD**

**Dedications: to everyone who is still reading this after all this time. You are all awesome. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 31: Forgotten

* * *

><p>Xion was twelve when she met Zack Fair for the first time (in her memory—supposedly he was there at her birth). Zack was her dad's self-proclaimed best friend, and so she had been curious, when it was announced that he was moving back to Twilight Town.<p>

Her first impression of Zack was of a wide smile, but anything else was drowned out by his daughter, Selphie, who was clutching onto Sora and wailing about how he had forgotten all about her.

"Selphie! We were three when you moved! How was I supposed to know what you look like now?"


	32. Prompt 32: Wish

**A/N: Whoo, go me for actually keeping to my updating schedule (which, for this fic, is every other day)! Anyway, this prompt goes over the word count limit for this challenge, but this is as far down as I could bear to trim it, so whatever. **

**Warnings: *glances down* Nothing really, I suppose. There's not even swearing. There is Vanitas being a bit of an overprotective dad, however. *shrugs***

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter, because our crack brainchild always amuses her. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Mangoes and Limes<p>

Prompt 32: Wish

* * *

><p>Xion glared at Axel from her bedroom window as he gestured at her impatiently.<p>

"Axel! It's after midnight! What the heck are you even doing here?"

"Just come _on_, Xion, you'll see!"

"No! My mom will kill me for sneaking out, and my dad will kill me for sneaking out with a boy!"

"But it's me."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Indeed." Xion flinched, before turning her head guiltily to face her father, leaning out of his window to join the conversation. "And just _where _are you planning on taking my daughter, Axel?"

"To…go wish on some stars, sir," said Axel, affecting an innocent expression.

Vanitas snorted. "Uh-huh. Xion, if you go out, then stay in the tree where I can see you. Otherwise you're grounded. And Axel, if you break one of my windows by throwing rocks at it, then you're paying for it."


	33. Prompt 33: Come Back

**A/N: Ugh, I need to go to sleep, and I have a headache from staying awake for too long, but I figured that I should post this before I crash for a couple of hours, because otherwise I'm not sure I would keep to my schedule and post it today. I want to keep this momentum going for as long as possible.**

**Warnings: Some angst. Nothing really serious. **

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter and Lauren. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Mangoes and Limes<p>

Prompt 33: Come Back

* * *

><p>Over the years, Xion came to accept the fact that while Daddy's job made it so that he mostly stayed at home, sometimes he had to go away for days on business conferences. But the first time he'd left, when it dawned on her that Daddy wasn't coming back for a long time, Xion had been hysterical.<p>

Daddy had _always been there_, in her line of sight or just around a corner in another room. And now he _wasn't_.

Xion had stubbornly refused to let go of Mommy during all that time, because she wasn't going to lose her too.


	34. Prompt 34: Where Did They Go?

**A/N: So, in awesome news, I finished rewriting the last few drabbles of this story that ended up getting lost in all of my laptop troubles, so yay! I'll be sending them off to be betaed soon, so now it's full steam ahead! :)**

**Warnings: There's a mention of Kadaj, who is, in case y'all have forgotten, because it HAS been a long while, Kairi's stalker. It's a brief mention, with no details given, but still, here's a heads up!**

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter, because she loves our RokuNami relationship so. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 34: Where Did They Go?

* * *

><p>Naminé sighed as she watched Roxas's head snap around for what had to be at least the twentieth time in the past five minutes. "You're going to break your neck, if you keep doing that," she informed her twin bluntly, interrupting his intense surveillance of the neighborhood.<p>

Roxas scowled at her. _She's alone with Riku._

No words really needed to be spoken between them.

_Riku's not Kadaj. And don't you think Xion can take care of herself?_

Roxas's glower deepened. _That's not the point. _

_I'm sure they'll end the Great Ball Rescue Adventure as great friends. _

_That's what worries me. _


	35. Prompt 35: Adventure

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve, y'all, and Happy Holidays to everyone else! There is actually a prompt for "Christmas", but kismet didn't happen to make it's eventual posting coincide with the actual holiday. Oh well, there's still a tiny bit of Christmas in this prompt anyway, and features what is probably the ONLY time I will ever incorporate The Nightmare Before Christmas into my writing. :/ Anyway, this is a follow up to the last chapter. :)**

**Warnings: Riku being a judging little brat. Don't worry, it's nothing serious. ;)**

**Dedication: To everyone who hates Nightmare Before Christmas as much as I do. We are way too few in number. XD**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 35: Adventure

* * *

><p>"Well…of all the backyards that the ball could've landed in, Mr. Skellington's isn't so bad," said Xion, peering up the walkway lined with haphazardly-placed plant pots, looking at the black-painted front door of one of her more…eccentric neighbors.<p>

"What kind of a name is 'Skellington', anyway?" muttered Riku from behind her. "And it's still July," he added, eyeing the pots overflowing with poinsettias.

Xion sent a reproving glare at him over her shoulder. "He really likes Christmas, okay? Now come on, let's do this."

Riku still looked unsure, but he allowed Xion to take his hand and tug him along.


	36. Prompt 36: Father Figure

**A/N: Well, I hope y'all are having a wonderful holiday. Have some angst! :P**

**Warnings: For parental neglect and Kadaj. This doesn't actually talk about his stalking of Kairi, but I figure it's better safe than sorry, and it is there in implication (i.e. it's why Roxas hates Kadaj). So yeah. **

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter and Lauren, for whom I always wish nothing but the best. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 36: Father Figure

* * *

><p>Riku was the first person that Xion ever remembered feeling sorry for. It was bad enough that the best mother-figure he had was Aunt Kairi, as his own mother was…flighty, at best. But having Kadaj for your dad just sucked.<p>

Xion didn't hate Kadaj like Roxas and Sora did, but she still held a great distaste for the man.

He just didn't seem to _care _about his son at all, beyond whatever benefit Riku may have given him on occasion. Being nothing more than a means to an end, and knowing it, Xion figured, seemed to be a sad existence.


	37. Prompt 37: Stranger

**A/N: Hello to all, have another chapter. :)**

**Warnings: Selphie taking after her father. ;)**

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter and Lauren, forever and always. :D**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 37: Stranger

* * *

><p>"SO!" declared a voice that was <em>far<em> too loud and cheery for early morning. "I have decided!"

Xion stared at the intruder in her bedroom in bewilderment. All Xion knew was that the sun wasn't even _up_ yet and it was still _dark_ outside.

The brunette standing by the bed pointed a dramatic finger at her, green eyes sparkling maniacally. "You are going to be my new sister!"

"Muh?"

"And therefore, we need to bond as true siblings! Today is hereby declared the Official Day of Sisterhood! Give me liberty, or…death? Ew…"

"Selphie," Xion moaned, "I just met you yesterday."


	38. Prompt 38: Technology

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself for staying on top of these updates so far. Cross your fingers that I can keep it up! XD**

**Anyway, and introducing a new character, Vincent! As a reminder, he's Xion's paternal grandfather, and the father of Ven and Vanitas. Aurora's had a little bit of screen time, and so I'm glad I finally managed to work Vincent into here too. You can thank him for the fact that everyone's last name is Valentine. ;P**

**Also, Xion calls back to the prompt "Vacation" here, which was in chapter 4. And the moment that she shared with Vincent and is recalling happened when she was a young girl. **

**Warnings: Well, Vincent is indulging into some computer hacking here, and technically corporate espionage? Don't do that, kids.**

**Dedication: To Ghostwriter and Lauren, I hope your holidays have been wonderful! **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 38: Technology

* * *

><p>Grandpa Vincent didn't scare Xion. This was generally regarded as most surprising. As Sora put it, "You were scared of <em>me<em> when we first met, but not Grandpa Vince?"

Xion rolled her eyes. "Grandpa Vince didn't run around the house screaming like a barbarian."

Much less traumatizing, Vincent had pulled her up into his lap, and she'd watched, fascinated, as his fingers tapped a keyboard, hacking into some site or another. Grandpa Vince was a retired Turk, but he said he "liked to keep them on their toes".

She hadn't understood, but Xion had just snuggled back into his chest.


	39. Prompt 39: Magic

**A/N: Woo, finally time for some more Aqua! :)**

**Warnings: Surprisingly, none.**

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter and Lauren, who are always the best. ^^**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 39: Magic

* * *

><p>When Xion had been younger, she had been convinced that Aqua was magical. In her mind, it had been the only plausible explanation for the phenomenon she witnessed.<p>

Whenever Daddy and Uncle Terra got snippy with each other, one sharp command from her mom was all it took for them to immediately become civil with each other. A glare from Mom would shut Daddy up mid-sentence when he was calling Uncle Ven stupid. An angry tirade could make Daddy and Grandpa Eraqus feel guilty for going at it, _yet again_.

Xion just hoped that Mommy could teach her magic someday.


	40. Prompt 40: Siblings

**A/N: Ahahahaha, this is a day late, oops. XD Sorry y'all, but I was out most of the day with friends, and then when I got home I basically just watched Legend of Korra until I passed out. Soooo yeah, you're getting this today, and then another update tomorrow, instead of the usual every other day, and then I'll be back on track again. (Not that anybody seems to be reading these and keeping up in real time as I'm posting atm, but shhhhhhh. ;P)**

**Anyway! So enjoy some sibling fluff, and I'll just go and continue letting Korra slowly destroy my soul. ;)**

**Warnings: Nothing at all, surprisingly enough. **

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter, because yay, we're not letting months go by between communicating for once! XD**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 40: Siblings

* * *

><p>"Daddy, do you really hate Uncle Ven?"<p>

If anyone else had asked him that question, the answer would either have been an absentminded 'yes' or a vehement 'yes', depending on his mood.

But this wasn't just anyone. This was Xion. Looking up at him with her huge, inherited-from-Aqua, blue eyes. His _impressionable_ daughter, a fact Aqua saw fit to continuously remind him of (as if he could ever forget).

Vanitas sighed, wondering when he'd become such a sap like Ventus, just as he'd always feared he would.

"No, Xi, I don't hate Uncle Ventus. He just…really, really annoys me sometimes."


	41. Prompt 41: Girl Next Door

**A/N: This one goes a little bit over the word count limit, but oh well; I couldn't bring myself to cull it down any further.**

**Warnings: Nada for this one either. **

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter and Lauren, always. :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 41: Girl Next Door

* * *

><p>"Mom says I need to broaden my horizons."<p>

Xion glanced at Naminé, eyebrows lifted in a silent question.

A shoulder lifted in a delicate shrug. "I have no friends of my own outside the family, and the only _girl_ I interact with is _you_."

"What does Roxas think about this?"

Naminé sighed. "He'd rather have me hang out with other girls than boys, so he thinks it's a grand idea. He can barely tolerate Axel and Riku as it is. …Supposedly there's a new girl moving near us soon. Maybe if I'm friends with her, they'll get off my back."

Xion contemplated this. "Just do me a favor and don't breathe a word of any of this in my dad's vicinity. He freaks enough as it is."

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: This prompt is a bit of an in-joke, because the girl being referenced here is Olette. Roxas doesn't want Namine dating, hence his distaste of her being around boys, but the joke's on him, because Namine actually ends up dating Olette. XP**


	42. Prompt 42: Amusement Park

**A/N: More Selphie shenanigans! ;)**

**Warnings: None for this chapter. **

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter and Lauren. And thanks for the recent favorite, The Churro! It's much appreciated. :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 42: Amusement Park

* * *

><p>Xion was beginning to believe that she was far more like her father than she had previously thought. That would explain why it felt like her brain was dying.<p>

By the afternoon, Xion came to a conclusion: she would rather deal with a hundred hyperactive Soras over one _normal_ Selphie.

Take Selphie and show her around Twilight Town, the adults said. Well, Xion felt like kicking them when she got home, even if she got grounded.

Even _Sora_ was gaping as Selphie whooped and hollered as if she was riding a roller coaster, and not an old clunky chocobo carousel.


	43. Prompt 43: Fight for what's right

**A/N: Alright, so this prompt and the next two are connected together. And it introduces a new character, and to help further the readers' understanding, here's a family tree explanation!**

**Zack and Aerith are married, and they could only manage to have one biological child, which is Selphie. They also adopted two more children, however, and these are Squall/Leon and Seifer. Chronologically, Leon is 5 years older than Selphie, and Seifer is 3 years younger than her. When Zack and Aerith moved the family back to Twilight Town, Leon didn't come with them, as he was already going to college in Traverse Town. This is confusing, I know. So, to simplify things:**

**Selphie is 15 when they move to Twilight Town, and is the same age as Sora. They're in their sophomore year of high school. Riku is a year older than them, and is in his junior year of high school. **

**Xion and Seifer are 3 years younger, and are 12 at this point. They are in 7th grade middle school, which is next to the elementary school, as Roxas and Namine are 10, and in 5th grade.**

**Got it? XD**

**Warnings: Mentions of bullying, and physical violence. **

**Dedications: To Ghostwriter and Lauren. :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 43: Fight for what's right

* * *

><p>As if Selphie wasn't enough of a handful on her own, she came with an adopted brother. Uncharacteristically serious, Selphie told Xion (who was the same age as said brother) that Seifer was still a bit…"rusty" with his people skills.<p>

Sure, Xion sympathized with him a little; she remembered that even Sora had been shy and uncertain when he'd moved to Twilight Town, intimidated by the unfamiliar surroundings.

But sympathy or not, Xion wasn't going to tolerate anyone bullying her Roxas, the baby brother she'd never had.

In her own uncharacteristic moment, Xion didn't hesitate to deck Seifer in the face.


	44. Prompt 44: Fire

**A/N: So, as a reminder, this prompt is connected to the last chapter, "Fight for what's right", and the prompt that will follow this one. This chapter also references the chapter 15 prompt "Cookies". **

**Warnings: Um...Seifer clearly hit a girl? Injuries of past physical violence, parental discipline (Xion's just ground, is all) and disappointment, and school discipline (suspension). **

**Dedications: To Lauren, because Seifer is eventually going to be for her. ;)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 44: Fire

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Xion, she hadn't stopped to consider the consequences of getting into a fight with Seifer.<p>

Xion didn't need to worry about her dad. Vanitas had given her a discreet thumbs up even as he fussed over her black eye and busted lip, and muttered about revenge.

Her mom, though…Aqua had been _livid_ when she'd come home from school with a two-day suspension. Xion had never seen Mom so angry before, and it made her insides want to shrivel up. She'd never disappointed her mom so badly before, not even the time she'd accidentally set the kitchen on fire.


	45. Prompt 45: Soup

**A/N: Alright, and the conclusion of this little mini-arc! This prompt is connected to the two previous chapters, "Fight for what's right" and "Fire". And yes, I know this one goes quite a bit above the word count limit, but I couldn't bring myself to compress it down, so here you go. ;)**

**Warnings: Nothing, really. **

**Dedications: To Lauren and Ghostwriter. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><span>Mangoes and Limes<span>

Prompt 45: Soup

* * *

><p>After Aqua had finished lecturing her, Xion had been banished to her room and grounded for the duration of her suspension. At dinnertime Vanitas let himself in, bowl of soup in hand, to find Xion curled on her bed in a ball of misery, ice pack still pressed against her eye.<p>

"Hasn't that melted by now?" he commented, setting his burden down onto the nightstand. When she didn't acknowledge him, Vanitas sighed.

"Come on, Xi, it's not like this is the end of the world."

She turned to look at him with big watery eyes, but didn't answer.

Vanitas shook his head at this, and grumbled to himself, "Sometimes you are just too much like your mother, I swear."

"No I'm not. Mom wouldn't have gotten into a fight and suspended."

Vanitas snorted, and raised his eyebrows. "You think so, do you? Well, let me tell you, Xi, Mommy would have done exactly what you did. I'm just not supposed to tell you that, because we've got to set a better example, or some such thing. Yeah, you shouldn't have been fighting, but mostly you were just stupid to get caught, honey."

Xion gaped at him, before smiling wryly. "I don't know why I'm surprised to hear you say stuff like that."

"Me either. And hey, if you think that _you _had it bad, at least you didn't have _Aerith_ give you the most epic dressing down of the century."

Seifer's mother had made him visit the house earlier in the evening to apologize; the woman's normally smiling lips had been pressed into a thin, displeased line.

Xion, remembering this, couldn't help but grin along with her dad.


End file.
